


Flowers

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Gen, SKT skins, but I think they're pretty cute, it's like really light Vayne/Zyra, like almost nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: “My hair isn’t like yours,” Zyra notes, fingers running through Vayne’s hair with a careful sort of reverence. “It’s so pretty.”Vayne looks at herself through the mirror, doing her best not to move her head too much in fear of a wayward tug. “You think so?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow, and Zyra hums in soft affirmation.-Written for the prompt: As the only girls on the team, (SKT) Zyra and Vayne talk about /something/ while Zyra helps Vayne with her hair.





	Flowers

“My hair isn’t like yours,” Zyra notes, fingers running through Vayne’s hair with a careful sort of reverence. “It’s so pretty.”

Vayne looks at herself through the mirror, doing her best not to move her head too much in fear of a wayward tug. “You think so?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow, and Zyra hums in soft affirmation.

Combing Vayne’s hair back and collecting it into her left hand, Zyra’s fingers are careful as she works out the kinks. “Definitely pretty,” she repeats, before leaning forward to grab a couple hair-ties from the small vanity station in front of the other woman.

Vayne considers this, eyebrow still raised, and watches Zyra busy herself with parting her now tangle-free hair. “Yours is pretty nice, too,” Vayne says, finally, because it’s not a lie, even though Zyra’s always been a bit less human than she. 

Zyra flashes her a small smile through the mirror—all sharp teeth and thin, leafy hair falling around her face in waves—and murmurs a small “thanks.” She splits Vayne’s hair into two separate parts, and Vayne watches her continue with renewed interest.

She weaves Vayne’s hair in and over and around and across and back again before repeating the process with the other side of Vayne’s parted hair. The marksman gives up trying to pinpoint a pattern after five quick repetitions of Zyra’s hands, and so she instead focuses on Zyra’s face.

The woman bounces between various expressions—pleased and considering as she works, but agitated when strands get caught on the leaves wrapping neatly against her arms. She works with her tongue out slightly—unconsciously, Vayne figures—against her upper lip.

In a few short minutes, Zyra face softens into gentle satisfaction. She lets go of Vayne’s hair, and Vayne turns her head to find a completed braid resting compactly down her back. 

“It looks great,” Vayne admits, looking at it though the mirror, and Zyra nods, pleased. She admires her work for a second longer before leaving the vanity station for the nightstand across the room. 

When Zyra returns, her arms are full of a number of strange flowers. Vayne lets her place the petaled plants sporadically throughout her hair, and even grins slightly when Zyra leans over to place a large white flower directly behind her ear. 

Zyra beams. “There we go,” she says, stepping back from the seated woman with a soft hum of satisfaction. Vayne turns again to admire her newly braided hair in the mirror, locks now adorned with equally pretty flowers.

”Looks perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would Zyra know how to braid hair? Probably not. 
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2015. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
